


to lose control just once

by manhattan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattan/pseuds/manhattan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Homesmut: "Doomed alternate timeline with John dead at the hands of his denizen and Jade exploded by a meteor. Sexual frustration, desperation, and mutual shame all wrapped around a heavy dose of incest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	to lose control just once

They are brother and sister, and they are fucking each other's brains out. Rose clings, desperate and frustrated and terribly, terribly willing-- disguises the prickles in her eyes as sweat. It doesn't strike her as strange that Dave is so good at the strange, weird concept that is sex, because he's a Strider and she's a Lalonde (and despite them being the same flesh and bone, they complete each other in ways no Egberts or Harleys could).  
  
Dave's glasses are on the floor, chipped, and his eyes are only on her as she writhes, open-mouthed, above him. She knows she will regret it later, but now-- now she's whispering his name over and over, and the syllables come dripping out of her gritted teeth when he moves. The Land of Light and Rain smears across her skin and suddenly the clouds shift and they are completely drenched. She closes the window of her room immediately, shakily, but feels the drops falling down her stomach. If he stops, Rose will kill him. But Dave doesn't. If anything, the slickness of her naked skin only pleases him more, and he grips her hips harder, calloused fingers kneading into her ass with the expertise of someone who has watched way too much porn (but it's not like she's complaining). The water drops slide from her cheeks to his abdomen.  
  
She raises a shaky hand to his blond hair-- the same shade as her own-- and brings him up without caresses. Their hipbones crash and she almost yelps but he's kissing her, biting at her lower lip like some romance god, sucking on her tongue deliriously, fingers splayed out to cup her buttocks and bring her infinitesimally closer. If Rose didn't know him, she'd think he was losing control; but a Strider (a Lalonde) doesn't lose control. Ever.   
  
That's a lie, though-- Rose has lost control ever since John and Jade died, but she only starts to show it when Dave drops by LOLAR unannounced, shoulders too straight to be comfortable. It starts with his visit, and it careens into a frenzy of sexual frustration when they bump against each other more often than they're supposed to. Rose still remembers stripping, shoving him inside her purple-tinted, disgracefully messy room, and when Dave asked her if she had any condoms she just shoved her hand down his pants.  
  
And that's where they are; under her lavender sheets, Dave below, Rose topping, focused only on each other. He looks at her like she's the only thing of importance in this god-forsaken server, and Rose cracks, falls down to meet him. He lets her crash against him, and doesn't stop moving, not even when she comes. They switch places, and most certainly don't think about the people they were supposed to marry, because neither John nor Jade have blond hair and beautiful, acidic sneers.  
  
"Brother," she says, breathlessly, and Dave's eyes widen and his hands falter on her hips and in the following second he's buried his face beside her chin, biting and sucking and panting.  
  
"Sister," he replies, and it's a drawn-out word that carries all the implications they are too smart and too jaded to think about.


End file.
